Sequel to Interrogation
by imcanadian1
Summary: This is a sequel to The Interrogation. Jack, Isabelle and their baby is safe... But for how long? Set after season 4.
1. Chapter 1

The pain in his hand was intense. It was as bad as the time the terrorist Marwan had decided to stab him. Her stomach was heaving. Lamaze class had not prepared him for this. And it was so long ago since Kim was born. What was it 22 years? Holy shit! He was going to be a father again after 22 years! He could hear the nurse's soothing voice telling his fiancée to remember to breathe.

" Breathe… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10, PUSH!"

Isabella strained and strained and grunted in exhaustion.

"We have the head!" exclaimed the doctor. "Come look, Mr Bauer."

Jack looked over his young fiancée's knee. Sure enough, he could see a little tuff of hair. He smiled in pure love and looked again at his love.

"Just one more time and the baby will be out, Bella." Said the nurse in a soothing voice.

His fiancée was trying hard to breathe and she looked up at her soon to be husband and father of her child. Jack caught her look and bent down to kiss her. She groaned again and pushed hard. The doctor grabbed the infant by the neck and pulled it completely out.

"It's a boy!" exclaimed the nurse while the doctor started to clean it. Isabella's arms were already reaching out to hold him. Jack laughed joyously and bent down to kiss Isabella passionately. Unfortunately, she was too concentrated on holding her son to kiss him back. Isabella held their son while to doctor finished up. Jack was holding Isabella who was holding their son. They were both staring at their baby.

"What'll we name him?" she asked Jack softly in an exhausted voice.

The baby resembled Jack; it had a dark tuff of hair, already had startling blue eyes and his ears. His dark hair would probably fall out to be replaced with dirty blonde hair.

Jack smiled down at her and replied "We could name him after your brothers."

"And your father," She continued, still staring adoringly at their new baby.

They loving embrace was cut short by the nurse who asked to take to baby to be weighed and have his footprints be taken. "Anyways, Isabella needs to rest a little and then when junior is hungry, I will teach her to breastfeed." informed the nurse.

Jack reluctantly left his fiancée and brought the baby to the scale. He felt overprotective of the child. The Givanni crime family would not ignore the child's birth.

There was a quiet knock at the door; Kim and Chase entered with their baby Angela. Jack looked up and smiled. "Baby, come see your little brother!"

"Oooh he's so cute!" Kim exclaimed. The child was lying naked on the scale staring hard at his father.

"9 lbs 2 oz. He's a big one." Informed the nurse.

"Can I have him back now?" asked a quiet voice in the back of the room.

The nurse finished dressing the baby boy and Jack held him gently in his arms. He moved to his fiancée and handed her their son.

"What's his name?" asked Chase.

The couple looked at each other and replied in unison: "Daniel." Daniel was Isabella's second eldest brother; he had mothered her after her mother's death. It was fitting to name her child after him. She could not name him Joe because that was also her father's name. Her youngest brother's name was Enrique so that would be Daniel's middle name.

The baby, who was still staring hard at his parents, screwed up his eyes and started to cry. He was hungry. With the nurse's help, Isabelle fed her son for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had to relocate his family to keep them safe; Joe was in jail and was going to stand trial in a year, but not every one of his associates had been caught. Also, other terrorists and terrorist cells had been stopped with Jack's insider information. He was a very wanted man. Kim, Chase, Angela, Isabelle, Daniel and he were not safe. They had decided to move and start a new life in a city that no one would expect them to live in. It couldn't be so small that people would ask questions and it couldn't be so big that it would be obvious. That's why they decided to live in Winnipeg, Canada. Jack and Chase had both been employed in the base there on loan from the American government to the Canadian one. They lived in a cozy suburb in St-Vital. Their houses were a couple streets away from each other so they could stay in touch. They decided that they did not want to live on the base because that was where people would look first and also, the houses were small and ugly.

Daniel was growing daily; he was already twice the size at birth and he was only two months old! Kim and Chase had already decided at which school to send Angela; it was a French-immersion school a couple of blocks from their homes. Life could not be any better in Canada.

Jack had finished work late and was really tired. He couldn't wait to hold his son, watch his young bride breastfeed him and make love to her once the baby was asleep. It was already 12 am and a dilemma had kept him at work. He had gotten used to living quietly in Canada and did not expect anything anymore. He truly believed he had hidden himself and his family. As he drove the home on route 90, he failed to notice the cars following him. The busy highway was abandoned except for his and three other SUV's with tinted windows. At any other time, Jack would've been on alert and would have smelled trouble but he was too busy speeding a little while thinking of that sexy woman waiting for him at home. He was already growing hard just thinking of her beauty. He could already feel her lips against his. And then a car rear-ended him.

He was startled out of his daydreams as he fought to control his vehicle. He realized that he was surrounded by three black SUV's who were trying to force him off the road into the ditch. 'FUCK!' How could he have been so stupid! They had obviously been following him for a while… He decided that his best choice was to let them off road him and fight back once he was out of the vehicle; that's if he survived…

The next time the SUV to the left of him smashed into his car, it went crashing into the field. Jack braked hard and tried to lead his car to safety. The force of the impact dislodged the airbag and Jack's neck was whip lashed. He fought to stay conscious and he tried to reach his glove box to reach his gun. He was being restrained by his seatbelt so he directed his attention to unbuckling it. But it was stuck! He fought to get out but it was to no avail; he would need to cut himself out and he had no knife. He hear the SUV's stop beside his own and he saw hooded men get out of it with their guns drawn.

"FUUUUCK!" Jack screamed. How the hell was he gonna get out of this one! He had no choice but to surrender. He just hoped they didn't kill him then and there.

"Get out of the car!" ordered one of the men. Another man repeated the order. Jack placed his hands on his head and waited.

The men approached his vehicle. Each had their guns on him. One of them opened the passenger door and another opened the driver's door. "Get out of the car NOW." He ordered Jack again.

"I'm stuck." Jack replied.

The man kept his gun pointed at Jack's head and looked at the seatbelt. Sure enough, the seatbelt was smashed to pieces and would not come unbuckled. The man on his right took out a knife and started to saw away at the seatbelt. With so many guns pointed at his head, Jack had no choice but to stay put and obey any and every order they gave him.

"Don't fucking move." The man on his left ordered him. Jack started to try to count how many of them there were and he tried to figure out their accents. One of his captors probably realised this so he hit Jack on the back of the head. Jack hadn't even noticed that the mother fucker had climbed in his car. The force of the blow sent his head crashing into the steering wheel. He fought to stay conscious. God, it hurt!

Finally he was freed from the seatbelt and ordered out of his car. "Get on your knees." Jack obeyed. "Now, get on your stomach. Put both arms on either side of you." Again, Jack complied. One man started to frisk him; they removed all of his belongings: his wallet, his pocket change, his keys, ect. "Put your hands on your head." Jack obeyed and he was handcuffed roughly. He was pulled to his knees and a man put a hood on his head. He couldn't see anything. He let himself be dragged to one of the waiting cars.


	3. Chapter 3

They shoved him into the vehicle. It was not far from his own vehicle; a mere two feet or so. He was lying on his right side. Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach. He grunted in pain. He recoiled from his assailant and tried to protect his stomach. His breathing was laboured. Suddenly, he started to feel tired, so very tired. He fought to stay awake but it was just too hard. The short attack from his captors was to stop him from noticing that they had drugged him.

A while later…

He started waking up. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. All he saw was black. He tried to move his hands but they were restrained behind his back. The restraints were really tight. Every time he moved his wrists, the restraints would cut his skin. He immediately stopped moving. His mouth was very dry; he was thirsty. He tried to move his tongue but felt something in his mouth. They had gagged him. He could taste the foul material. He stopped moving and listened hard. He was lying on his stomach on a cold, hard cement floor. His hearing was very sharp. He heard a soft tick, tick, tick, about a few seconds apart. It was the sound of metal on metal. He also heard breathing. Was it his own? No, someone else was in the room. There was a loud scratching sound of metal against cement. Someone who was sitting on a chair had moved it. He heard footsteps approaching him. Should he recoil? Should he pretend he was still unconscious? No, they must've noticed him waking up. He didn't move. He would not let them see him cower. Who was 'them' anyway?

The footsteps stopped just beside him. "Jack?" It was a deep voice; an older man's voice. Jack couldn't help but move his head towards the sound of the voice. "How are you Jack?" Asshole! Asshole! The man knew Jack couldn't answer back. Suddenly he felt himself be pulled to his feet. He was dragged towards the back. Then the man let go of him. He couldn't stay standing up as his feet were tightly tied together. He felt himself fall to the ground but decided to lean backwards and felt the wall behind him. Ok, so he needed to lean against the wall.

"Answer me, Jack." It was an order. How could he answer him? He was gagged. All he could do was grunt. Is that what his captor wanted; to have him grunt back? No, he would not! Suddenly he was kneed in the groin. He grunted in pain. He tried to scream but his vocal cords were muffled by the gag in his mouth. He fell to his knees and doubled over in pain. He started coughing and then choking on his gag. His stomach started heaving. The pain, the taste of the gag and the muffled scream were making him choke. If he puked, he would probably drown in it as it had nowhere to go. He felt the man's legs against his head. The man had not moved and was standing over him. If only he wasn't tied up. He would teach that motherfucker a little lesson.

The man reached behind his head and untied the gag. Suddenly Jack could breathe again. He took deep breaths and his stomach calmed. His groin hurt like a bitch and it was making him angry. The man painfully grabbed at his hair and forced Jack to look up. Only he couldn't see because his eyes were still taped shut. He grunted again and tried to think of a way to protect himself from another attack.

"What have you been up to Jack? You've been avoiding us…" Well, no shit! Jack couldn't help but think. This guy probably wanted to kill him and he just wasn't quite ready to die yet. He had been given a second chance with Isabella and Daniel and he wasn't about to give it up.

"We've been looking for you…" The man continued. "Joe will have to be informed he has a grandson. It's a beautiful boy and named after his second son! He will be so happy." Jack felt inexplicable anger fill him. They were not going to put their dirty, terrorist hands on his son! He wanted to fight back and did the only thing he could; he head butted his captor. He felt his skull connect with the other man's and his captor recoiled in pain. What was he going to do now? His eyes were taped shut, his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were also tied together. He had to fight back, but how? He fought against his restraints and a couple seconds later, his feet were free. He could still hear the man's heavy breathing. Yes! He was getting somewhere.

He heard a door open! FUCK FUCK FUCK! He had backup. Oh fuck! He knew it was hopeless but he decided he would not give up without a fight. He heard feet running inside and tried to position himself so he could kick at whoever came near. A man was approaching on his left. He kicked out in that direction and connected with a knee. The man groaned in pain. Good, he had broken that man's knee. There was someone behind him. He swivelled around to meet his attacker and received a kick in the head. He saw flashes of light and fell hard against the ground and his head smacked the ground. His head hurt so much. He felt himself falling unconscious and he had no choice to succumb to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8

"Son of a bitch!" the man laughed, "Well, he's still got it in him, huh? He doesn't give up, does he?"

"Mutherfucker." Said another and started to kick the unconscious man all over his body. It would hurt later when he woke again. "The girl and the baby have been picked up, sir." Continued the man.

"Good, good…. Was she scared?"

"Cried for him" he said while pointing at Jack and continued "when she realized what was going on. Wanted to know where he was, if he was ok; all that ya know?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, sir. Just told her to shut up, take care of the baby. I told her we weren't going to kill her as long as she didn't cause any trouble."

"Good man. I'll make sure Joe knows about your loyalty… He would've killed you if you hurt her." The man paced a little. "Alright. Get the men ready and load Isabelle and Jack into the plane. Don't hurt her or the baby. Oh, and retie Jack's legs together. Put barbed wire this time. That way any movement he does will hurt and he won't be able to get free." He smiled evilly. "Tie his wrists like that too. Make the sonofabitch suffer. Hell, he deserves it…" The man got to work.

Jeff left the room and all the work to his workers. He'd deal with Isabelle. He didn't dare insult her to her face or under his breath. Joe would forgive his little princess but he would punish her. It was just up to him. He walked into the room they had placed her. It wasn't much of a prison for her; it had everything: a crib, a bed, a mini-fridge, food, a sink and toilet and even a rocking chair. He knocked on the door before entering. She was locked in but he would announce himself before he entered.

She was seated in the rocking chair and was feeding her son. The kid looked exactly like his dad, Joe would not like that. She was crying but looked up when he entered.

"Jeff," she asked in a small voice, "where's Jack? Is he ok? Is he alive?"

Jeff looked at her and felt bad for her. It was just her luck to fall in love with an undercover agent and then leave with him. What the hell was she thinking? She must've known it wouldn't go over well with her father. "He's alive. We're leaving so let's go."

"Where are we going? Is he coming too? Please don't hurt him! Please…"

"Isabelle, we're going home. I'm not going to kill him but you know your father will. Now, stop asking questions."

The two left the residence and climbed into a SUV. It was already early morning. They were going to take a private plane back to LA. After a few minutes of waiting for the rest of the large group, Jack was dragged outside. He appeared to still be unconscious. Two men were dragging him between them and his head and body appeared to be lagging. Upon seeing her unconscious husband, Isabelle screamed his name and started sobbing. She tried to open the door of the car to go to him but Jeff restrained her gently. "Isabelle, don't make it harder on yourself and him. Think of you baby. Please don't make me hurt you."

Jack heard his name and his head shot up. He started fighting against his restraints and his captors. He needed to get to her. He had to help her. He tried to scream her name but couldn't manage because they had gagged him again. He felt his restraints slice through his skin and felt warm blood trickle from them.

Jeff popped his head out of the car and shouted an order: "Just put him in the trunk of the other SUV."

The men obeyed and none too nicely forced Jack into one of the waiting vehicles. Jack ignored his pain and decided to try to fight back. To stop him, his captors pushed him against one of the cars and started to beat him. It was in plain eyesight of Isabelle who was quietly sobbing to herself. She watched as they repeatedly punched him in the stomach. One man walked away about a pace and, once enough distance was between him and Jack, kicked him hard in the groin. Jack doubled over and fell hard to the ground. It was evident he had screamed. The pain was intense. He started to choke on his gags again. Someone pulled him by the hair to get his attention. "Jack… Jack… Can you hear me, Jack? Nod your head if you can hear me, Jack."

Jack nodded his head. "Jack, stop fighting us. You don't want us to hurt Isabelle, do you?" Jack shook his head no. "Good. Then to assure her safety and the baby's, don't fight us anymore. Ok Jack? Every time you fight us or disobey us, we will hurt her. Just between you and me Jack, Joe doesn't need her anymore. All he wants is the baby." He waited for these news to sink in. "Nod your head Jack to tell us you'll stop fighting. If you do, we'll give you something to drink and we'll take out the gags. Will you obey Jack?"

Would Jack obey? Did he have a choice? They would hurt her and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his wife ever again. He couldn't forgive himself about Terri. His soul would die if he stood by while his wife was killed again. He slowly nodded his head.

The man smiled and approached Jack. He was careful in case Jack was playing a trick. But Jack did not move an inch. He merely sat on his knees and let his captor cut his gag. When the dirty thing was out of his mouth, he started spitting and coughing on the ground. He was careful not to spit on anyone. Suddenly someone pushed a bottle to his lips. He gratefully drank the cool water. It was refreshing. They only let his have a couple swallows before taking it away from him. The voice started talking again. "Let them put you in the car Jack. We'll give you more if you don't cause anymore trouble. Will you let them, Jack? Nod your head, Jack." Jack nodded and they immediately grabbed him under the armpits and pushed him in the back of the car. He heard the door close. Someone started the car and they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the airport was long and painful. Jack was seated in the back of the car, leaning against the side of the vehicle. He could feel his restraints eating away the skin on his wrists and ankles. Ever time the car hit a bump; he could feel the barbed wire eating more and more into his skin. One man was constantly watching him. Jack ignored him and looked out the back window at the SUV following them. Isabelle and Daniel were in it. He hoped they were ok.

They had just passed the Canadian Army base where he worked and he estimated they had another 20 minutes left before they reached the private airport. He hoped that someone would notice him missing soon. Maybe CTU would be waiting for them in LA or at least, be on alert that he was in LA when he got there. If they didn't help him, he was dead. He would let himself be killed if it only saved his family's life.

He noticed they were arriving at the airport. Should he fight them? Would it help him or hurt him? Would they hurt Isabelle? He decided against it. He didn't want to risk his family's well-beeing. Jesus Christ his body hurt!

The SUV drove into a hangar and stopped. The other SUV's were following close behind. Everyone got out except the man watching Jack who never took his eyes off of him. Three men approached the back of the car and opened the door. Jack was grabbed roughly by the armpits and dragged out of the trunk. They unceremoniously dumped him on his stomach. Jack groaned in pain. Jack looked around from his spot on the ground. A dozen men were loading the plane, Jeff and another man were speaking with the pilots, two other men were watching him. He couldn't see his wife and child. He panicked.

"Where are they?" he asked his guard.

"Shut up."

"No! Where is my wife and child!" He screamed at his captors.

The men stopped doing their work and looked around at Jack. They all knew that Jack would be punished for that little outburst and were not going to miss out on the fun. Jeff looked around from his conversation with the pilot and looked in their direction. The guard realized he had to do something.

He screamed "SHUT UP!" and kicked Jack in the head.

Jack felt blackness surround him but he fought it off. When he was finally ok, Jeff was standing over him.

"Put him on his knees." He ordered and the guards obeyed. Jeff waited until Jack was looking at him and continued. "Jack, I thought you said you were going to obey us."

"Where are they? I am not doing anything for you until I see them. I want to talk to my wife."

Jeff studied Jack a little bit and, without warning, kicked him in the stomach. There was a loud crack and Jack screamed. Jeff grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at him. "Don't be insolent with me, Jack. It won't get you anywhere."

He let go of Jack's hair and followed with a roundhouse punch to Jacks face. The ring on his finger sliced through Jack's right cheek and Jack fell to the ground. Blood was gushing down his face and neck, staining his shirt.

Jeff turned to his crew and asked "Is everything ready?"

There was a round of "Yes sirs,"

"Good, get Isabelle out of the SUV and get everyone in."

The passenger door of the SUV opened and Isabelle ran out carrying her baby to Jack. Her guard was unable to stop her. She ran to Jack and checked him out.

"Oh, Jack, Jack… Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I love you baby."

"I love you too." She started crying and kissed him, petted his check, supported him. They kissed passionately.

Jack broke away and said "listen to me, baby. If anything happens to me, you have to take care of Daniel. He needs you." She started sobbing. "No Jack, no." she replied. "Promise me, Isabelle. Promise me that you'll live and that you'll take care of him. Don't let him be like them. You have to promise me." She cried harder but whispered in his ear for only him to hear: "I promise and I love you."

They grabbed her and brought her to the plane. Jeff stayed behind with Jack and a couple other men. Jack stared at them warily. He knew what was coming and he tried to brace himself.

But nothing did come. Jeff was watching him with a shrewd look on his face. He was thinking. "Get up." He ordered the restrained man.

"I can't. If you haven't noticed, I'm just a little bit tied up." Jack replied sarcastically.

Jeff smiled like he was laughing at his joke and said "Get him into the plane."

The men obliged and dragged Jack into the plane. He passed Isabelle sitting on a seat and mouthed 'I love you' to her. He had no idea if he was going to make it off the plane alive.


	6. Chapter 6

They dragged him into the back of the plane. It was a small room that had a door leading to the luggage hold. They dragged him to the back wall and untied his restraints on his wrists. One man was working on Jack and two more men were standing in the room with guns pointed at Jack's chest. Jack quickly looked over the man that was untying his restraints and realized that he carried no weapons. They were very careful when they were around him. There was a little hook about a foot over Jack's head. His captors quickly handcuffed him and tied his handcuffs to this hook. Jack was sitting against the wall; the hook was a bit too high up so he was very uncomfortable. Aaron, the guard in charge, cut off his leg restraints. Jack decided to change positions so he wasn't so uncomfortable. Aaron saw his movements and immediately kicked Jack in the broken rib. Jack screamed in pain.

He grabbed Jack by the hair to get his attention. "You will sit on your bum, Jack. If you move we'll hurt you. Got it?"

Jack knew the game well. He was tired so he decided to obey them. He nodded his head to show that he would play along. The guards decided Jack was under control so they sat down and buckled their seat belts. Apparently they had prepared the plane for their prisoner. Soon, the plane was in the air.

About 30 minutes later, Jeff came in the back room. The guards had left their prisoner alone since liftoff and Jack was thankful. He had been tortured for the past 10 hours and it was starting to take its toll on him. He was still very uncomfortable but at least they had not tied him with barbed wire and had not beaten him since getting on the plane.

Jack started to prepare himself for what he knew was coming when he saw the door open. Jeff was back to torture him some more. If they didn't let up, he would be dead before arriving in L.A. Jeff barely looked at Jack and went to speak to the guards. They were all seated in their seats. They carried on a conversation that Jack could not understand over the noise of the engines. One guard left and Jeff came and stood at Jack's feet. He was studying his prisoner. The man was a sight: he was covered in cuts and bruises, his ankles and wrists were still bleeding and his breathing was labored. He was in evident pain.

He turned to his men and said: "Clean him up a bit. Give him water and drug him. He needs to rest. We can't deliver him to Joe dead."

The men obeyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 11

« What are they doing now Tony? »

Tony, Michelle and Chloe were hunched over the screen of a computer. A video feed was showing a plane hangar.

"They're unloading the plane, sir." Tony replied quickly.

"And…?"

"We haven't seen him yet, sir."

"Well, if you do, follow them and send two teams to retrieve the hostages. Use all force necessary." The gruff voice ordered.

"Yes sir."

Tony hung up the phone and picked it up again. He dialed a short extension and after barely one ring, it was answered.

"Baker."

"Baker, it's Tony. Mobilize field ops ASAP. We might have Jack. I'll send you locations as they come up."

"Yes sir."

Tony heard a gasp beside him and quickly looked at the screen. A prone Jack was being dragged from the plane.

Michelle screamed: "Is he alive!"

"Wait. I'll check." Chloe beat on a couple pads and the screen and it was magnified tenfold.

"Baker! Send as many men possible to Norton Airfield. If the destination changes I'll give them to you!" Tony slammed the phone down.

"Come on Jack, show us you're alive." A frantic Michelle mumbled.

Following Jack off the plane, was Isabelle and a baby. She looked like she was crying. The prisoners were being dragged toward waiting SUVs.

"Chloe, get the liscence plate!"

"Done." She exclaimed.

Tony picked up the phone and dialed the same extension and before Baker could say his name, Tony screamed: "We are looking for three SUV's Cadillac Escalades. Liscence plates are California BOSS, that's B-O-S-S, BELLE, B-E-L-L-E and GNGSTA G-N-G-S-T-A. Heading north on Sheridan Boulevard.

"Do you think we'll get them out?" Michelle asked in a scared voice.

"We better. I wouldn't be able to face Jack if his wife and and child didn't survive." Tony replied softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

He felt something soft beneath him. He recognized the smell; it was Isabelle's perfume mixed with baby powder: Daniel. Someone was gently kissing his face. He couldn't help but smile. He started to open his eyes. Her deep blue ones were staring into his hazel ones. Her face was red from crying and immediately he felt anger. Who had made her cry? They would pay! Suddenly, the memories all came back. The abduction, the torture, Daniel…Where was Daniel! He rushed to stand up but she gently held him down.

"Shshshs… Don't move." She ordered him.

"But Daniel. Where is he?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"He's ok. Just relax. You need to relax, honey."

Jack repositioned himself and looked around. Where were they? There was a crib in the room. Sure enough, he could see his son's sleeping form. He felt pain but it was a detached feeling. He remembered the plane. The drug must still be working.

"Where are we?"

"L.A. My old home."

"Do you think…?"

"I'm not sure," she replied "I didn't see anyone following us and they didn't seem to be in any hurry."

"Oh. Your father?"

"Here, I think. They said they'd come to get us later." He sensed worry in her voice. Evidently, they would come get them to kill Jack. She knew her father loved her and knew he was letting her say goodbye. Cruel and kind all at the same time: that was the definition of her father.

She gently got out from holding Jack and picked up Danny. She watched him sleep for a moment and gave him to Jack. Jack took his child in his arms and reveled at its angelic face.

"I'm not giving up." He said with determination in his voice.

"I know." She replied. She was trying not to cry. They heard people coming up the stairs. Jack's determination became stronger. He would not give up. They would not kill him.

"They're coming!" she whispered with fear in her voice.

Jack looked down once more at the sleeping infant and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at his wife and whispered:

"I love you." He gave her the infant and held her in her arms. He kissed her. He hoped this would not be the last time he kissed and held his family.

The door opened and a small group of men entered the room. They immediately grabbed Jack and started to drag Jack away. He looked one last time at his little family and mouthed 'I love you' one last time to his crying wife.

Meanwhile…

"Do we have a location?" Tony asked into his phone.

"Yes, we are setting a perimeter as we speak sir."

"Good. When all is safe, send in one team to rescue Bauer and one to rescue the family. Minimal casualties."

"Yes sir."


End file.
